


Wedding Vows

by TheEndOfAllThings



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Vows, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEndOfAllThings/pseuds/TheEndOfAllThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My idea of what John and Sherlock's wedding vows would be like if they ever got married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Vows

**Sherlock ~** I have always seen sentiment as a weakness, love as a dangerous disadvantage and this has been proven to me many times over. It was always a trap that I never intended to fall down but then I met you, John Watson, the bravest, kindest and most beautiful man this universe has to offer. I think I have loved you from the start, I was just too blind to see it. We lost each other so many times so nothing gives me greater pleasure than to be standing here today knowing that we can love each other in the knowledge that the feelings are returned. You are my weakness John but you are worth it. Loving you is the best thing that has happened to me and I promise to keep loving you and to protect you for as long as I can, for without you I am nothing.

 **John ~** Sherlock you are brilliant, unbearable and annoyingly attractive. The day we first met my brain told me to turn away but my heart drew me in. For a long time I both loved and hated my heart. I lost you so many times and I didn’t believe that you would be capable of returning my feelings but you also did so much for me. I don’t know what I’d be without you. Now today, the best day of my life, I can be happy knowing that I’m going to be married to Sherlock Holmes. My heart lead me well and I would live all the pain one thousand times over if that is what I had to do to get here. I promise that I will love you forever and make sure that I never lose you again.


End file.
